


Teasing Words

by CaptainDeryn



Series: Deryn's Fictober 2020--Through the Pages [5]
Category: The Lord of the Rings Online
Genre: F/M, Fade to Black, Implied/Referenced Sex, Neck Kissing, Post-War of the Ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:21:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26865073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainDeryn/pseuds/CaptainDeryn
Summary: One sly comment is all it took for Eldarion to find himself in the thralls of Faewryn's desires. But she is a strong minded women with very specific wants and if he doesn't deliver, than he's sure to know.
Relationships: Eldarion (Tolkien)/Original Character(s), Eldarion (Tolkien)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Deryn's Fictober 2020--Through the Pages [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952452
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Teasing Words

**Author's Note:**

> Please for the love of everything mind the warnings

  1. “unacceptable, try again”



There were times when Faewryn simply could not fathom how she had waltzed herself into a situation. 

A simple sentence, really, was all that triggered the landslide of events that followed. It wasn’t even Faewryn’s fault: it was Eldarion’s. 

If he hadn’t rested his chin on her shoulder and whispered in her ear, “You know what?” 

Then she wouldn’t have been compelled to humor him, “What?” 

It was all him when he grinned against her skin, his entire tone oozing heat, “It’s been awhile since I’ve left a mark on your neck.” 

Not that Faewryn could absolve herself completely of blame. After all, she may have thought with the spark of heat in her and not with her brain. She bit her lip and leaned her head back against his shoulder. 

“If you’re mindful enough, you could leave several.” she said lightly, smirking when she felt him go entirely still. Even his breath seemed to shudder to a halt. 

Faewryn tilted her head back further, her nose brushing his jaw, “Did you hear me?” 

His voice was breathy, “Oh I heard you.” 

Unable to keep a grin from spreading across her face, she coyly said, “Then do something about it.” 

Before she’d even finished the sentence, Eldarion was scooping her into his arms like she weighed nothing and making good on their desires. 

She rode the wave of satisfaction until it crested after the night’s sleep. In the morning, as she splashed her face with cold water to wake herself up, she looked up in the mirror. Brushing her hair back from her shoulders, she tilted her head from side to side. 

She frowned, “Eldarion!” 

His head popped into the mirror frame behind her. Making eye contact with him in the shining surface, she tilted her neck to the side again, “There’s nothing here.” 

His brows drew together, his eyes flitting down to where her fingertips brushed across her skin. They snapped up to her eyes again when Faewryn said, no demanded: 

“You promised.” she narrowed her eyes. “This is unacceptable, try again.” 


End file.
